


Toothache

by special_tramp



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, RST, but make it sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:09:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23532835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/special_tramp/pseuds/special_tramp
Summary: Scully and Mulder in bed reminiscing about their first kiss.
Relationships: Fox Mulder & Dana Scully, Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	Toothache

“What were you thinking the first time I kissed you?” Scully asked. They were tangled in sheets, entwined in each other’s naked bodies; smooth porcelain melding with a tan workman. He was laying on her chest, between her spread legs, cocooning him. Her one foot draped over his thigh for extra protection from the unknown below her bed. Her hands splayed over his chest. He fumbled with her fingers and long nails; running his digits through hers, pressing the pad of his thumb into her nail, sliding up, up, up until they were combined, interlaced as one. 

He looked back up at her, surprised by the sentiment in her question. The stubble at his nape scratching deliciously over her sensitive peak. He knew love making made her get this way. Sated in body _and_ mind. The flush from her cheeks to her toes making time slow.She wandered to the way he first touched the small of her back, how she gasped and wondered if he heard her. To sigh, grinning the same way she did when he first slid into her warmth, how her eyes fluttered back only to see the miracle of their love behind her closed lids. 

Sex with him made her unabashedly nostalgic. Letting herself indulge in memories, she, at the time, would never admit to sealing in her head for later. 

He spoke, and she heard him as if he were muffled, coming back to reality even though her heart was beating in her ears. “I thought, ‘I cant believe these are Scully's lips on mine right now.’ Except I could because I'd never felt anything so gentle, so...right. And so I knew they could only be yours."

"And then I came to my senses and realized it probably wouldn't happen again. I wanted to make the most of it. I mean Christ, woman, have you seen yourself?” His voice cracked as he joked. A growing smirk curling his lips up, earning a smack, an eye roll and a puff of air from the woman in question. 

“Mulderrr - I’m being serious,” she said, pursing her lips as she stifled smile. Making her cheeks swell and turn bright pink. He felt her attempt to remain cool break; the slightest squeak of a giggle, her symphony flowing through his ear. She nuzzled her nose in the hair above his temple, consuming his cologne, his stale sweat, their sex. 

“I was thinking,” with a little nudge from Scully he inhaled deeply and continued, “...I was thinking she is by far the sweetest thing I’ve ever held between my lips. I never want this feeling to end, even if that means getting a thousand toothaches from kissing her.” 

He turned to her as best he could, only feeling her smile against his cheek and the tiniest prick of her tongue appearing to wet her lips. 

“And besides, _I_ was the one who kissed you.” 

She slid out from under him, pushing down on his shoulders to raise herself enough to swing her legs over his head. He caught her one thigh before she could escape, lapping just below her sex for a second, nipping at her before he let go. Then, she expertly shifted her weight on top of him, pinning his arms to the bed. The movement caused her necklace to dangle between them, and he brought it into his mouth gently, swirling it around with his skilled tongue. She dipped her head down so her teasing mouth was just out of reach. 

“In your dreams..” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you've made it to here; thank you for reading!! Thats very sexy of you. Hope you enjoyed, I appreciate you very much ❤️


End file.
